


Pius Numquam Amavit

by j_alfie



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, judewan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 没有拆穿的阴谋，没有自杀，Patrick被安排在新教宗身边





	

**Author's Note:**

> 标题意为Pius Never Loved

玻璃杯中盛满黑色的液体，沙，沙地发出噪音。

瓦伦忒「因病离职」，在您看来不过是维耶罗的又一出伎俩。新的内侍远远地立在餐桌那头，您甚至不会第一天就注意到他，若不是您的可乐一早被倒入了杯子里。此刻气泡嚣张地爬满玻璃，一个挤破另一个，争先恐后向您游来。这情状有些倒人胃口，您此前从未见过，因为把罐装饮料从罐子倒入杯子纯属多此一举。只啜一口，您便足以惊讶于这其中的巨大差异。代糖的甜腻和樱桃腐坏的气息吸干了舌头上所有的水分，情急之下您只得再喝下下一口来冲洗，再一口，直到您喝完。苏里姐妹终于端来一杯清水，新的内侍对此一言不发。

他们告诉过您他的名字，可惜您忘了。必定是个平平无奇，甚至没什么意大利特色的名字。

您盯着他看，令他不太自在。不，他礼仪极佳，自您落座开始，头发都没动过一根。可您看得出来，若有可能，此刻他的脊柱会像蛇尾一样颤动，耸动厌恶的肩膀。

在您的要求之下，他报上了姓名。您点点头，很快又忘记了。

后来在花园，您再次遇上了那只自由的袋鼠。想到新来的内侍或许尚未有机会与这城中的珍贵生灵互相认识，您想叫他来，却发现开不了口。您因而不无懊恼地告诫自己要获知他的名，从此陷入对第三次机会的漫漫等待。

傍晚时分，你站在餐厅一隅观察他布置餐桌。地中海正在经历多年一遇的严冬，人们回归原始的作息，随着太阳落山退居室内，关门闭窗。修女们穿上两层衬裤，其他人似乎也停止出汗，空气中弥漫着干燥的肥皂气味，内侍身上也不例外。

传闻说他毒死了上一任教宗，这也是他迟迟不曾出现在你眼前的原因。虽然梵蒂冈的传闻大多相去真相不远，你望着他娴熟克制的动作，还是不禁怀疑起来。他不厌其烦地以毫厘为计挪移杯碟，抹平餐巾上的波纹，用指腹搓软僵硬的镶边，好像重要的并非已经在旁等待用餐的你，他则对餐具校准这一步骤之后的程序，以及你的饥饿饱足毫不在意。这就是他准备给你下毒的方法吗？用隐晦的名字，漏气的可乐，和无尽虐待的耐心？

他的动作沉静而缓慢，仿佛深知这会延长你对他的监视。但你足够清醒，能够绕开这种傲慢的自觉，明白他依然浑身不爽，不喜欢被观看。这是美的事物共通的缺陷。

漫长的筹备工作结束后，你将一支烟递向他的方向，告诉他他看上去急需一支。

他接受了，成为了第二个在教宗宫殿点亮打火机的人，反倒令你有些始料未及。你们并肩站在露台上，寒风与焦油冲进他的喉咙。他努力将新鲜空气一点点挤入气管，将烟一点点挤出，与此同时还要忍耐咳嗽。他的眼眶为此胀得通红，并在你恶作剧似地拍他的背时呻吟出声。猛烈的咳嗽气喘随之而来，打碎了木雕铜塑的外壳，他的脊背和肩膀如蛇一般灵活起来了。

从那以后，除非议事，你会带上他一起散步。当你终于忍不住的一天，你向他印证他做过飞行员的事。飞行的感觉怎么样，你问。不是指乘坐飞机，甚至也不是指驾驶，驱赶着商用飞机，每天从西岸飞到东岸的只是「机长」，枪林弹雨中生死关头前才有真正的飞行。你隐隐得意于这番措辞，即便对方不置可否。

他说起往事，眼角细纹都闪着太阳的光芒。你是不会容许自己在那样的年纪就生出皱纹的，你发觉它们很容易表达感伤。据他所说，那是一种知觉，无人得以从中康复，教宗大人。他一定是在街上长大的男孩，尽管多年的教廷生活磨平了话音中的起落，那些柔软的咬字和一带而过的卷舌依旧使你倍感亲切。

你们继续前行，你被他的声音迷住了，险些绊倒。那根自灌木丛撇出的花枝不过片刻之后，在你们回程的路上，便已被剪除，像是今天蓄了意要绊它的教宗大人一跤。你停下脚步，望见潮湿的泥土在鞋面留下一条鞭子一样的痕迹。他突兀地蹲下身，执着衣摆为你擦拭，手工鞣制、过于绵软的小羊皮无法阻隔手指骨节的硬度一寸寸捋过脚面。你看着他金灿灿的头顶盖过了正在发生的事情，不合时宜地想起圣经故事，想起他的蓝眼睛，还有他拉起的衣摆露出如同玛丽嬷嬷年轻时一般白皙健康的腿。

他抬起头。今晚就会吩咐人换一双新的。当然。

当天晚上是力量训练之夜，你洗澡回房时已近夜半。你站在柜前换衣的时候，他突然闯入，并大胆地停留。你通过镜像瞧着他，对自己酸痛的身体被迫展示这一事实不以为意，保持着得体的速度套上睡袍。他突然制动似地，大步地来到你面前跪下来，将崭新的鞋子放在地上，双手迟疑了几秒，才在自己胸口而不是你的膝盖合十为一。你垂下头朝他露出微笑，相信他能懂得那不是真正的笑容。正相反，那是失望至极，以及怒不可遏。

他愚蠢而坚定的双眼于暗夜中闪烁：“您就当这是一次祈祷吧。”

  
_而且丝毫不为警告所动_ ：“你知道仅凭这个，我就可以将你指派到——”

“阿拉斯加。我听说他们的圣坛陈列在雪原中央。”

“美丽，的确。但你不会去那里，你……会去加利福尼亚，” _而且即便这漂亮五官都为愤怒和心痛所扭曲，动人的游说声化为诅咒_ ，“等着纤薄的皮肤晒成金黄，金色的头发变为枯草。”

昏黄灯光撕扯下的他狞笑着，让人渴望从这场无端噩梦中醒来：“那么这便是我第一次，也是最后一次向您祷告。”


End file.
